¿Para quién espías?
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: Shima cumple con su trabajo tan bien que incluso confunde a los que se crean más cercanos, pero llega a un punto en donde todo explota, y Shima se ve obligado a contestar la pregunta que rondando a su alrededor: ¿Para quién espía?; ADVERTENCIA: Voy al día con el manga, aunque es un final inventado contiene algo de spoilers; One shot; espero les guste xD


**_NOTA DEL AUTOR_** **: Hola a todos xD aquí vengo con otro fic que espero y les guste en Este se trata de Renzo Shima 3 (amo este personaje a pesar de todo). Es un ONE-SHOT.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** **: Voy al día con el manga, entonces me gustaría recalcar que esta historia se hizo después del manga; es un final que yo me inventé y si bien no los dados detallémente que ha pasado en la historia no hay nadie asegurado que SPOILERS, así que ya están avisados por si gustan leerlo.**

 **/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /**

Yukio había sido reclutado por los Iluminati, siendo Renzou Shima el que se encargara de llevárselo, pero obviamente el grupo de exorcistas había ido al rescate del chico; Rin había tenido que liderar la batalla en contra de su hermano, quien había perdido el control y conciencia por los Iluminati; Había sido una lucha muy difícil, pero después de derrotar a Yukio, Rin había logrado despertar a su hermano para que viera lo que era correcto y lo que no, para que contara con el apoyo de ellos. Pero claro, no por el hecho de recuperar un Yukio significaba que ahora se había retirado a sus casas y tendrían un final feliz, no. Para eso estaban Shima y un compañero de la misma organización, parados de que se llevaran al menor de los Okumura; por lo tanto, el doble espía se vio obligado a enfrentarse a una vez más contra sus compañeros. Ahora que la batalla se dio, sabía que ya no era capaz de dar marcha atrás; Sus sentimientos ya no eran importantes, ahora estaba del lado de los Iluminati. Yukio acaba de recuperar la conciencia, sus amigos lo acaban de rescatar, pero entonces su acompañante decidió atacar a los exorcistas con un plan cruel: les había mandado un demonio.

Shima sabía que no debíamos estar juntos, estaba muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo para Mephisto como infiltrado dentro de los Iluminati, pero a la vez sabía que sus amigos estaban perdiendo la poca confianza que tenían en el ojo como espectador de lo que estaban. sufriendo; Rin ya había sufrido bastantes lesiones mientras conseguía Yukio abriera los ojos, Yukio abriera los ojos, Bon y el resto no se encontró en las mejores condiciones, por lo que el demonio estaba arrastrando con todos ellos

Shima estaba allí, parado en el mismo sitio del bosque, viendo como sus compañeros eran violentados por el demonio; el pelirosa no podía poner otra expresión que no fuera una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que el otro miembro del cuerpo en la misma posición que en el otro frente a los niños, entonces era la única en la vida, investigada y descubierta.

Bon recibió un golpe tan fuerte como para mandarlo a volar contra un árbol; el chico dirigió su vista hacia el pelirosa y al ver aquella sonrisa la ira lo llenó, decepción, molestia, desilusión... Bon no podía dar prioridad a sus sentimientos, se sentía confundido... ¿Realmente Shima estaba de su lado? ¿No los estaba traicionando? ¿Podía su amigo de infancia ver como los mataban mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro?; no, ahora no era el momento para interrogarse sobre su amistad de años, ahora debía concentrarse en pelear... Pelear para sobrevivir.

Rin por su lado, intentó hacerle frente a aquel demonio, pero era demasiado poderoso y él no se encontraba en condiciones, a pesar de tener ahora la ayuda de Yukio, a pesar de tener ahora a su hermano junto a él, simplemente no podían; entonces un pensamiento lo invadió, un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado lo llenó: ' _¿Acaso este es el fin?' 'Creo que si... No hay nada que nos salve... Por primera vez... Estamos derrotados'._

Se dejó caer; podía sentir el último ataque ir directo hacia ellos: Rin sólo estiró su mano, alcanzando así la de Yukio; su gemelo sonrió nostálgicamente mientras aceptaba el gesto; Konekomaru que estaba tirado justo atrás de ellos cerró los ojos con calma; Bon quien ya se hallaba junto a Konekomaru sintió la frustración de no poder mover mucho su cuerpo, de ser demasiado lento; Izumo y Shiemi sabían que su fin estaba cerca, así que una junto a la otra se dejaron caer de rodillas contra la nieve que cubría el suelo.

Todos sabían que era lo último... Estaban dentro del rango del ataque, así que al menos se mantendrían juntos, esperando.

Esperando un golpe.

Un golpe más.

.

.

.

Uno que nunca llegó.

...

Cuando los chicos dirigieron su mirada extrañados de los resultados pudieron observar una cabellera rosada al frente protegiéndolos acompañada de llamas negras.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, tampoco sabía cómo era capaz de temblar y al mismo tiempo sentirse determinado, no entendía por qué se había atrevido a usar su poder si la última vez casi perdía el control; Shima no sabía en qué se había equivocado, no sabía para quién había estado espiando ni a quién había estado protegiendo; mil y un preguntas rondaron en su cabeza en los últimos cinco segundos, pero no debía preocuparse por aquello.

\- ¡Shima!- El pelirrosa alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Bon o al menos creía que esa había sido su voz, aunque realmente no era como si le importara.

De pronto se halló siendo atacado por el costado por el otro miembro de los Iluminati; Shima ahora estaba liderando múltiples batallas. Astuto como siempre, Renzo intercalaba los ataques que hacía, uno para su excompañero y otros dos para el demonio que casi ponía fin a las vidas de sus amigos.

\- Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti maldito traidor- Pronunció el Iluminati mientras acertaba uno de sus golpes en la pierna del chico; pero éste siguió la pelea como si la herida no hubiese significado nada.

Shima sabía que la batalla no dudaría mucho, era consciente de la capacidad que él tenía y de la que sus tres oponentes tenían; sí, tres oponentes: su ex-compañero, aquel demonio, y su propio poder, porque sabía que pronto perdería el control de éste, de hecho eran tales las advertencias que ya le habían hecho que por eso se había abstenido de utilizarlo durante las últimas semanas, pero ahora que sus amigos se encontraban en peligro él no podía darse el lujo de no ir con todo para salvarlos. En su interior, le daba risa su situación, el cómo todo estaba acabando: el mismo chico que los había traicionado ahora era su salvador, la vida realmente es irónica.

De pronto un ardor llegó a su mano derecha: se había quemado con sus propias llamas por un instante, lo que significaba que iba perdiendo una de sus batallas; ahora que eso estaba más que claro, debía por lo menos acabar con uno de sus oponentes, no podía dejar que sus amigos murieran debido a su falta de control. Decidido, se lanzó contra su excompañero, dejando que el espíritu de llamas negras se encargase del demonio mientras tanto; tras una serie de movimientos logró acertar tumbando al otro al suelo, una vez lo consiguió, lo golpeó en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. Renzo se puso de pie y continuó en su batalla contra el demonio, pero cada vez comenzaba a perder más el control; Shima sabía que la vista borrosa se debía a su querido espíritu, quien también intentaba acabar con él; el pelirosa mantuvo las llamas lo mejor que pudo.

Era un espectáculo para los ojos de sus amigos, quienes apenas si habían logrado moverse para quedar fuera del alcance de la batalla; Bon colocó a Konekomaru junto a Yukio, para luego dirigir la vista hacia el chico que se encontraba peleando.

\- Está perdiendo el control- Murmuró Izumo con preocupación.

\- Que impotencia... Si tan sólo pudiera ser más fuerte, podría ir a ayudarlo- Dijo Rin con cierta rabia en su voz.

\- Nii-san...

Todos miraban cómo el chico de cabellos rosados estaba acabando con tal demonio; si bien sabían que su amigo era fuerte, nunca se habían imaginado que su fuerza llegara a tal grado; y no era de extrañarse que ellos nunca conocieran su verdadera fuerza, ya que él siempre la había reprimido para evitar perder el control y ser quemado por su propio poder.

Shima logró vencer a aquel demonio que tanta lucha le había dado; debido a su cansancio las llamas oscuras desaparecieron instantáneamente después de su victoria, dejando por todo su cuerpo marcas de quemaduras; pero aún con ese dolor y peso en los hombros, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Su caminar demostraba la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero aquella sonrisa en su rostro por fin hacía referencia hacia algo verdadero de él, aquella sonrisa les dejaba ver a los exorcistas la honestidad de su alivio.

Todos estaban felices por lo que estaba pasando, pero tan rápido cómo llegó, se marchó ese sentimiento.

Shima al principio no entendía por qué las caras de todos cambiaban drásticamente, parecían confundidos, y eso lo confundía a él también, hasta que sintió frío en la parte del abdomen; sin expresión alguna dirigió la vista para abajo y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el color rojizo brotando de él y notar aquella lanza atravesándolo. De pronto un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal, y con mucha dificultad logró mover su vista de la herida hacia atrás de él; fue hasta cuando logró voltear que se percató que el miembro de Iluminati se había puesto de pie y lo había atacado, había logrado darle un golpe final. Shima no pudo hacer otro movimiento más que caminar para enfrente; el hombre, al ver la acción del pelirosa decidió sacar su arma del cuerpo de éste, con la idea de darle el segundo golpe, que sería el de gracia, Shima cayó instantáneamente contra el suelo mientras veía la sangre manchar el color blanco de la nieve, cerró los ojos esperando por aquel golpe, pero justo en ese instante, como si todo fuera planeado, llegó Shuura al lugar, dejando a los demás refuerzos y miembros de la orden atrás; al llegar y ver la escena casi por instinto Shuura se precipitó hacia el tipo y acabó con él de tan sólo un golpe.

Renzou podía escuchar las voces de los demás llamándolo y los gritos por ayuda médica, podía sentir que alguien lo movía boca arriba y las manos de personas intentando mantenerlo con vida, los llamados desesperados y las lágrimas contra su rostro. Tantos sentimientos lo inundaban mientras sentía frío por todo su cuerpo: miedo, dolor, tristeza, confusión, y de pronto apareció, alivio. Alivio al escuchar las voces llamándolo desesperadamente, alivio de sentir esos intentos por mantenerlo con vida, alivio de ver que todos se encontraban a salvo; después de todo, él se había convertido en un espía para poder proteger a sus seres queridos, y aunque las cosas no habían salido como él deseaba, al menos le aliviaba saber que ellos aún se preocupaban por él, que ellos aún lo querían. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se hicieron paso en su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujó. Sabía que todos estaban amontonados cerca de él, así que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder hablar.

-Gra...gracias- Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras estiró un poco su mano, siendo sostenida por otras, las cuáles suponía eran de Izumo (esto debido a su cercanía reciente con la chica).

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices? No hables- Alzó la voz Bon conteniendo su llanto para darse a entender.

\- Por favor aguanta, ya vienen los médicos y los refuerzos- Dijo Konekomaru entre sollozos.

\- L-lo... Siento tanto... Y-yo... Los quie- Sus palabras se perdieron mientras cerraba sus ojos; lentamente perdió la consciencia y su cuerpo perdió toda tensión que había sobre él, dejando caer su mano como seña de la pérdida total.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al despertar una brisa agradable llegó hasta él; la visión era muy brillosa al inicio, pero conforme se acostumbraban sus ojos se dio cuenta que la vista del lugar era la habitación de su cuarto. Dirigió su mirada hacia los lados bruscamente debido a que sus últimos recuerdos eran referentes a la batalla y su muerte casi segura, pero se relajó al instante al encontrarse con la puerta corrediza abierta dándole la vista hacia el jardín que se encontraba fuera de su casa. El chico suspiró con total calma y hasta ese momento fue consciente del dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo, pero la paz que le estaba siendo otorgada era más que suficiente para evitar quejas por su parte; poco a poco cerró sus ojos hasta encontrarse dormitando, pero se vio en la necesidad de abrirlos de golpe cuando apareció la presencia de alguien junto a él.

Al mirar al lado se encontró con Mephisto; el hombre estaba sentado dándole la espalda mientras apreciaba de igual forma el paisaje (o eso suponía Shima).

\- Oficialmente dejas de ser un infiltrado de los Iluminati- Murmura el hombre con un poco de burla en su voz; Shima, sintiéndose irritado por aquel comentario decide hablar.

\- Bueno, esas son malas noticias para usted... Ahora ya no seré su espía personal- Dice con completo sarcasmo olvidando por un instante con quién trataba; de pronto Mephisto dirige su mirada amenazadoramente hacia el chico y al ver esa cara seria se burla, olvidando así su enojo.

\- Dime, ¿aún recuerdas lo que te pregunté después de tu primera misión?

\- Mph, me dijo tantas cosas que realmente ya lo olvidé...- Dijo el chico mientras fingía una sonrisa inocente

\- Bueno, yo si lo recuerdo... Te pregunté '¿para quién espías realmente?'- De pronto hubo un silencio en la habitación, el ambiente se volvió tenso y tras notarlo, Mephisto siguió hablando- Pero jamás me contestaste... Eso sólo hizo que me diera más curiosidad... Y ahora que ya no serás más un espía...

\- Quiere saber la respuesta ¿no?- Dice el pelirosa más en modo de afirmación que de interrogante; Mephisto dirige su mirada al jóven con seriedad

\- ¿Para quién espías?

\- Bueno... Yo espío para mis seres queridos...- Shima tomó una pausa y decidió continuar al ver la confusión en el rostro del director- Yo decidí convertirme en un espía para protegerlos, sabía que no podía ser cómo mi hermano mayor del que siempre me hablaron, y soy consciente que soy como la desgracia de mi familia... De hecho, si no tuviera en mi posesión a Yamantaka sería un completo inútil- Dice con un tono de amargura- Pero también quise hacer algo por proteger a todos... Aún si me ganara el odio por parte de ellos, yo podría protegerlos sin sentirme con la presión de grandes expectativas, y el ser espía era la oportunidad perfecta; fui un doble espía, pero si alguno de los dos bandos para los que trabajaba pretendía dañar a alguien cercano a mi, entonces sería más que obvio por cuál lado se inclinaría la balanza- Terminó su explicación con una sonrisa desafiante hacia Mephisto, quién al parecer también seguía el juego.

\- ¿Entonces también pudiste haberme traicionado a mi?

\- Creo que ya di la respuesta que querías ¿no?- Preguntó el pelirosa mientras se sentaba con un poco de esfuerzo.

Mephisto soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se giró sobre sus talones para ver una vez más al chico.

\- Ya recuerdo por qué me agradas... Realmente tu comportamiento es... Interesante- Sin decir más salió del lugar, esfumándose hacia algún otro lado. Shima soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo; realmente no le agradaba ese hombre, pero no quería meterse en más problemas... AL menos no por el momento.

Sin que el pelirosa se diera cuenta, afuera de la habitación se hallaba Suguro, quién había escuchado toda la conversación accidentalmente mientras se disponía a llevarle las vendas para ser curado. Bon se encontraba realmente sorprendido; conocía a su amigo, pero jamás se había esperado que esas frustraciones y pensamientos lo habían acompañado por años; derrotado ante sus pensamientos decidió volver por el pasillo para darle un poco de tiempo al pelirosa para descansar y pensar; ya lo visitaría más tarde acompañado de su familia y amigos... Shima necesitaba ver que todos estaban ahí para él, así como él había estado para todos.

 **FIN**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bieeennn... No me quedó como esperaba; no sé, el final no me convence a pesar de que le he dado vueltas y releído como unas 7 veces... Pero sha que xD**

 **Espero y haya sido de su agrado, o bien** ** _, que no sepa qué es lo_** **que faltó a la historia, cómo fue en los comentarios y** ** _qué fue lo_** **que pude hacer para mejorar.**

 **Saludos: Nyx**


End file.
